A New Lantern
by Lionel Nixon
Summary: What would it be like to be chosen by a power ring? Not to mention being a teenager(One-shot)


**This is something I'm just doing for fun.**

 **TT**

Drake Blackwell slouched in his chair. Because the Alamo was _so_ relevant. _People lived, people died, it's over!_

He stared longingly out of the window. The buses already arrived, even though he walked.

"Drake!"

"George Washington," he said quickly, as his attention returned to the teacher.

"I highly doubt George Washington fought in Mexico at this time."

"It could've happen."

"I expect your attention up here," she reminded him. He sat up straight.

"You ok?" Ricky, his best friend, asked.

"Yeah, just bored." He shrugged.

The bell let out a piercing ring.

"Hallelujah!" Ricky shot up. Everyone looked at him.

"You know you all were thinking it," he accused.

Everyone made their way to exit the class, but the teacher pulled Drake aside.

"You had a paper two days ago. If you have any more extensions, it'll come off your grade."

"What? I can get it to you," he promised.

"Even if you did, you wouldn't finish it fast enough to avoid your grade sinking even lower."

"I can have it done tomorrow."

"Your willpower is mighty impressive."

 **TT**

"You can't have it by tomorrow," Ricky told him.

"You underestimate my power," he smirked, and ran a hand through his brown hair coolly. He scoffed with a chuckle.

They walked down a road surrounded by tall beige grass.

"I talked to Kylie Smith today," Ricky smirked.

"Did she slap you or kick you?" Drake laughed.

"Neither! Can you believe it?" He said excitedly.

"I honestly can't." He joked.

"Yeah, she seemed like-"he paused suddenly.

"What?" Drake stared at him weirdly. He pointed to a green light radiating from the field. Ricky trekked towards it.

"Oh, great. Now we're involved."

They reached a medium-sized boulder, which was the source of the green light.

"Something is in it," Ricky noticed.

"It looks like an asteroid." Drake scrutinized it. Ricky touched it gingerly.

"Are you trying to make it explode, or something?"

"Ah, don't be a baby. You know you want to touch it."

Drake couldn't resist the urge, so he picked it up.

"It's so light," he grinned. He tossed it up and down casually. That is, until he dropped it. It started to shake violently.

"Remember when I said it would explode?" He exclaimed ecstatically. They both shielded away from it, but it stopped moving suddenly. It cracked, and opened.

They both warily approached it. The green light was glowing brightly now.

"It's . . . a-a ring," Drake breathed out.

"A green lantern one. It must be Green Lantern's," Ricky reasoned.

"No, he would probably have it. Don't you remember there are more than one? I've seen them on the news."

Ricky nodded. "So what's it doing here?"

"I don't know, but it's freaking me out. . ." Drake trailed off. Unexpectedly, the ring flew, as if it were attracted, to finger hand.

" _Drake Blackwell. Scanned."_ It spoke.

A green light came over him, transforming his clothes. He had a green suit; with white gloves, black arms and legs, green boots, and a green mask.

"Woah . . . Drake, I take back every bad thing I've ever done to you," Ricky mumbled.

"I don't know what's going on," he spoke blankly.

"Isn't it obvious? _You're a Green Lantern_!"

"That's impossible," Drake said skeptically.

"Come on, dude, you're the most strong willed person I know."

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. After Ricky urged him to try to make something, he concentrated hardly. Nothing happened.

"Come on, ring! Make a chair!" A green, glowing chair was formed.

"That's weird. Green Lantern doesn't have to talk to his," Ricky pointed out.

"He's been trained, and had his for more than five minutes," Drake chuckled.

"We should head home," Ricky checked his watch.

"Want a ride?" Drake smirked. He looked at the ring strangely. "How about a flying carpet . . . please?"

Ricky got onto the carpet, as Drake slowly rose into the air. They flew for a few minutes, until they reached a small neighborhood.

They landed as he took the ring off. "We can't tell anyone yet."

"Right." They said their goodbye's and went to their homes.

Ricky somewhat disturbed. What would this do for their friendship? He feared it would have dire consequences.

Would he become a superhero? Would he get hurt? How effective was willpower anyways?

He saw the sun slowly set, as he looked off into the distance. That was when something caught his eye.

A yellow light glowed in the purple sky, and he ran towards it.

 **TT**

 **That wasn't very long but hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
